Marcas
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Rosalie sabe que la única forma de borrar las marcas que dejó Royce en su piel aquella fatídica noche es matándolo, por supuesto. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" foro LOL. Piel.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM**

**Claim: Rosalie/Royce (o algo así)**

**Summary: **_Rosalie sabe que la única forma de borrar las marcas que dejó Royce en su piel aquella fatídica noche es matándolo, por supuesto._

**Responde al Reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo." Foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

**Palabra: Piel.**

* * *

_I do believe you didn't try, I do blame you for every lie. When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine._

_"Skin" - Alexz Johnson._

**Marcas.**

Fueron sus manos las que quedaron grabadas en su piel cuando él la sujeto con la violenta incertidumbre de un hombre borracho. Manos que sin ninguna consideración le arrancaron el sombrero de la cabeza, ignorando sus gritos de dolor, las que tiraron del vestido casi veraniego que portaba para exponerla ante los ojos de sus amigos.

Después sólo pudo sentir la violencia hacia ella, las manos aferradas a sus brazos, a sus caderas, a sus piernas, las que tiraban del vestido y las que respondían con golpes a cualquier intento de huida, de negativa. Eso no debería estar pasando, así no era como Rosalie había deseado acabar, rodeada de un montón de desconocidos cuyos ojos brillaban lascivamente y cuyos alientos apestaban a alcohol. Después de luchar por algún tiempo simplemente se dejo ir, hubiera sido simple, si la vida se le hubiera escapado en ese momento, si hubiera podido evitar sentir, que todas esas burlas de caricias se hubieran tatuado en su piel como si las hubieran marcado con un hierro ardiente.

Aún sentía el viento sobre la cara, desordenándole el cabello, lamiendo de forma callada la sangre que había perdido a consecuencia de los golpes y la violencia de los que había sido víctima. Casi deseaba no sentir, era como si su piel se hubiera abierto y dejado expuesto el músculo porque ardía y ella deseaba que dejara de hacerlo. En ese momento terrible y de última agonía no había podido pensar en nada que no fuera morir, era lo único que le importaba, acabar el dolor. Acabar con la rabia que se alzaba en sus venas cuando pensaba que el de Royce había sido el único rostro del cual había podido ser consciente antes de dejarse caer en la espiral de la indiferencia (por lo cual había recibido más golpes).

Pero las cosas no acabaron, no para ella, porque en vez de seguir con la normal trancisión de vida a muerte, para la cual estaba preparada, pasó a una etapa que le resultaba desconocida, una que alternaba una sed tan terrible que parecía quemarle las paredes de la garganta y la satisfacción al verse en un espejo para saberse de nuevo una hermosa criatura. La más hermosa de cualquiera que jamás hubiera existido. Y la idea de venganza, porque no iba a dejar que las caricias sucias con las que la habían manchado quedaran sin borrar.

Sabía que sólo se iban a borrar con sangre, metafóricamente por supuesto. Su nueva condición no le permitiría ver sangre sin experimentar sed.

Comenzó siendo interesante, esos hombres llevaban una mirada de horror extremo cuando la veían aparecer desde las sombras como un fantasma.

- No, no, no puede ser... tú, tú... tú no... ¡tú estás muerta!

Presionó su mano contra la garganta frágil, sólo lo suficiente, ignorando el pulso contra la helada piel de su mano y sintiendo placer al ver los ojos abrirse de espanto antes de adoptar el completo rictus que marcaba el final de su vida, Rosalie sonreía mientras los veía exhalar el último aliento y luego los dejaba ahí, mirándolos como la basura que sabía que eran.

- Debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy - susurraba mientras abandonaba el lugar, - deberían haberse asegurado.

Y mientras caían, uno por uno, le parecía que las marcas de dolor y de sufrimiento y de total humillación se borraban paulatinamente. Se sentía más satisfecha mientras más de esa escoria recibía su castigo. Los demás podrían no aprobarlo, porque estaba siendo vengativa, pero ella no lo veía así, simplemente era una devolución de lo que le habían hecho. Lástima por ellos porque ahora ella era inmortal.

- ¿Rose?

Los ojos de espanto de Royce habían agregado un poquito más de satisfacción, Rosalie sabía que estando ahí metido como si pretendiera esconderse del mundo, Royce había escuchado los golpes que habían generado los cuerpos de los guardias al pegar contra la puerta cayendo al suelo muertos.

- Hola Royce - saluda, su voz cantarina denota seguridad y también un profundo odio - no puedo decir que sea un placer volver a verte.

- ¿Cómo estás aquí? Tú has muerto. - Y a la rubia no se le pasa la forma casi frenética en que busca alrededor por una puerta o una ventana.

- Vine a devolverte algo.

Si hubiera sido humana le hubiera mostrado la piel con las marcas que él le hizo al aferrarla con fuerza contra el suelo. Al haber cambiado esas marcas ya no se ven, pero para Rosalie siguen ahí y sólo muerto Royce la dejaran en paz. Se acerca a él casi como si calcularara la distancia precisa entre ellos, antes de abalanzarse, golpearlo, lo que sea. Por ahora sólo disfruta con su expresión de horror.

- N-no, v-vete.

- Los dos sabemos que no voy a hacer eso - le sonrié con amargura y se acerca, como un gato que ha arrinconado a su presa.

Se queda ahí un rato, analizando con frialdad el cadáver y el gesto espantado al ver a la muerte acercarse, literalmente. Repasa en su mente el tiempo de duración del noviazgo que hubo entre ellos y siente asco. Camina hacia la puerta y se detiene con la mano en la manija, reflexiva.

- Adiós Royce. Me encantaría decir que nos veremos en el infierno pero gracias a ti no tendré ese disgusto.

En ese momento, cuando cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y camina con tranquilidad por las calles vacías, es que logra arrancarse las marcas que inconscientemente la habían unido a Royce de su piel.


End file.
